the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Light It Up (2019 film)
|story=Nicholas Stoller |based on= |starring= |narrator=Justin Bieber |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Chris Renaud |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=109 minutes |country=United States Jamaica |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$232 million |gross=$2.329 million |preceded=''Stuart Little'' |followed=''Birds 2'' }} Light It Up is an 2019 American-Jamaican animated action adventure comedy film based on the 1999 film of its same name distributed by 20th Century Fox and the 2015 song of its same name performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and Fuse ODG. The movie title was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Original Film and 1492 Pictures and was directed by Chris Columbus. The movie title was theatrically released on January 25, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States of America. The movie stars Will Arnett, Andy Samberg, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, J. K. Simons, Damon Wayans Jr., Benedict Cumberbatch and Louis C.K.. Plot Cast * Will Arnett as Tom * Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Ben * J. K. Simmons as Henry * Damon Wayans Jr. as Jimmy * Benedict Cumberbatch as Lenny * Louis C.K. as Daniel * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Jessie * Jamie Chung as Evelyn * Pharrell Williams as Larry * Will Ferrell as Jackie * Justin Bieber as the narrator Production In 2015, it was announced that the movie title will be in-development with Jerry Bruckheimer producing the movie title, and in 2017, it was announced that the movie title will be in-production with Will Arnett, Andy Samberg, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, J. K. Simons, Damon Wayans Jr., Benedict Cumberbatch and Louis C.K. providing the lead voice roles. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis and Smash of Claws had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Chris Columbus agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Karey Kirkpatrick and co-writer Amy Pascal intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Home Alone having the core inspirations for the film. Casting In 2017, Will Arnett announced that he is voicing Tom. The casting was directed by Jamie Sparer Roberts who directs the casting with Ralph Breaks the Internet. Visual effects and animation The special visual effects, imagery, character animation and computer graphics for the movie was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the special visual effects, imagery, character animation and computer graphics with Stuart Little and Sarcastics and the movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, mixed, edited and designed at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America with Gary Rydstrom and Gary Summers mixing the re-recording and Gary Rydstrom designing the sound. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and the score was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. The soundtrack will be released digitally on January 18, 2019 and on Compact Disc on January 25, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release The movie title was theatrically released on January 25, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States of America. It was originally scheduled to be release on December 14, 2018, but the release date was pushed into January 25, 2019 to avoid competition with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Sarcastics. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 25, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie * The first trailer was released on July 4, 2018 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Christopher Robin * The final trailer was released on December 1, 2018 and was shown before Stuart Little, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics, Mary Poppins Returns and Bumblebee: The Movie Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will be released on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD for this film. The three release will be available for purchase on April 23, 2019. Reception Box office As of Jamuary 17, 2019, Light It Up has grossed $2.329 million in the United States and $2.297 million in Jamaica and the budgets for the movie was received $272 million in the United States of America. Credits References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Original Film films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about birds Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:IMAX films